


圣诞快乐，埃文斯先生

by shawnz0901



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901
Summary: 《寻欢》系列番外





	圣诞快乐，埃文斯先生

 

1.

事情的起因是，离圣诞节还有一个月，Sebastian拿到了一叠剧本，连夜读完了之后在凌晨五点钟打电话要敲定自己的部分。然后他开始了为期三周的减重。

 

 

2.

“嘿伙计，那可是Martin Scorsese要动的本子耶！”Sebastian眼睛瞪得圆圆的，靠在餐桌旁边偷了一片Chris正在切的火腿，几乎有半人高的大狗跟在他身后呼哧呼哧猛摇尾巴，“一边儿去Dodger你已经吃过饭了——Leo会演所有他的片子，还有Matthew，所以——嗯哼。”

 

“你有些激动过头了，孩子，”Chris把火腿码上吐司片，“去叫Austin和Emily起床，今天有手工课，记得督促他们带工具箱。”

 

Sebastian把剩下的半片火腿一股脑塞进嘴巴，沾着熏肉味道的手指恶作剧地抹了一把Chris的脸，“知道啦，Daddy！”

 

大狗一刻不停地跟随Sebastian的脚步啪嗒啪嗒溜出了客厅。

 

 

3.

这是周末，他整个人瘫在沙发上看电视台放老电影，Martin Scorsese的Goodfellas，声音开得很轻。Chris在院子里和Emily玩足球，Dodger也加入了他们，跟着Emily窜来窜去，Austin在楼上弹钢琴，练习他的小步舞曲。

 

他微微撅起嘴唇，继续有一搭没一搭地瞄着电视机，手指却无意识地随着儿子弹出的旋律敲击着膝盖。

 

“Austin——注意装饰音——”

 

Sebastian取自Johann Sebastian Bach，他想起小的时候，紧挨着妈妈坐在琴凳上四手联弹舒伯特，他的手小，最多只能跨六个白键。那是一架相当老旧的钢琴，琴盖带锁的那种，琴键子也被弹得松了，琴音回荡在房间里，带着一点模糊，仿佛是从遥远的地方传来。

 

那应该是很久，很久以前了，久到他还是照片上穿红衣裳腼腆笑着的小男孩，印花桌布，磨得发暗的银质汤匙，稀薄的咖啡盛在玻璃杯里，闭上眼睛能听见乒乓球打在墙壁上的轻响。可是一转眼，现在也有一个穿红衣裳褐发碧眼的小男孩坐在钢琴面前，弹奏三十多年前他也同样练习过的曲子。

 

那是他和Chris的儿子。妈妈跟他说，Sebastian取自Johann Sebastian Bach，而他和Chris给Austin取名字的时候却没有这样想过，还有Emily，他的蓝莓小甜心，呃，他想到的就是吸取教训找个简短好拼写的而已。

 

噗哈哈哈哈这么说我他妈真是个不负责任的父亲啊。

 

“傻笑什么？”

 

Chris不知道什么时候进来走到了他身后，带着凉意的手掌捏了捏他的脖子，“说真的你女儿现在比你厉害多了——刚刚我抢了她的球，她冲过来抱着我的腿就啃来着。”

 

Sebastian扑哧笑了，仰起脸回头瞥了一眼，手撑着下巴。Chris为了新戏刚刮过胡子，剃得略微发青的下巴显得人整个小了许多，手里抛着橄榄球咧嘴笑的样子似乎还是个二十五六岁的小青年。空气中弥漫着老电影与小步舞曲单纯青涩的旋律。

 

哇哦，他想说点儿什么——可不是Austin又没注意装饰音——Sebastian的视线顺着男人被覆盖在紧身长袖衫下的胸肌一路扫过，Chris也瘦了点，他想。他真的想说点儿什么。但是他在心里张了张口，还是什么也没说。

 

Emily从外面奔进来，带进一阵冷风，脚步嗒嗒直响，Dodger跟在她后面，嘴里叼着手套，“Sebby，Chris抢我的球，你可以替我教训他吗？”

 

“Honey，我可不能替你教训任何人，”Sebastian冲Emily张开手臂叫她过来自己身边，“你得自己把球抢回来——但前提是不能再咬人啦。”他说着捏了捏女儿的脸蛋挤出一个嘟嘴的鬼脸。

 

“好吧，”Emily在他手心里嘟囔，“我现在可以去吃我的芝士蛋糕了吗？”

 

 

4

“一个，呃怎么说呢，精神出轨又中年危机的上班族，一点点《美国丽人》，并且年龄跨度有，”他坐在沙发扶手上抱起手臂，看着Austin和Emily把蛋糕吃得满脸都是，“会有一些老年妆，具体要等试妆之后再定，不过你也记得Leo演J. Edgar——大概就是那样。”

 

“我相信现在的特效化妆技术能进步到让你拥有逼真一点的皱纹和老年斑，”Chris从冰箱里拿出柳橙汁，“那电影可把他弄得有够难看的——要喝吗？”

 

“哦拜托……”Sebastian看也没看Chris要递给他的是什么东西就摇了摇头，“减重，伙计，你不会希望我把这份工作搞砸的。”

 

“老天，只是柳橙汁而已，”男人微不可闻地叹了一口气，“我希望你能活着度过圣诞节。”

 

“你不如告诉Austin他再这么吃甜食就塞不进他圣诞节演出的礼服了。”他抬手看了看表，“我上去了，晚饭不用叫我。”

 

Dodger跟着Sebastian到楼梯口，像是有些疑惑的样子，冲他步上楼梯的背影叫唤了两声。

 

 

5

当他需要为一个角色做准备的时候，他通常给自己一点压力，他会在房间里踱步，或者做小片段练习，录像，一遍遍思考，修改，再重演。

 

这其实是一种比较笨拙的方法，Sebastian一直这样认为，这对舞台剧和即兴形式的表演没有好处，因为会过度依赖于情绪调整，而非理性的、尤其是技巧性的发挥。

 

弹性和松弛度，这对演员来说是相当难以捉摸的玩意儿，也可能有人从第一个角色开始就能百分之百成为角色本身，更多的可能是，一种章法性的尝试，结果变得用力过猛。这其中的程度难以把握，不是看多少Kevin Spacey就能明白的。

 

Sebastian正靠窗坐着，脚下有一搭没一搭地踢着地板。

 

那时候他刚三十岁出头，第一次和Robert Redford还有Meryl Streep演对手戏，晚上激动得难以入睡，觉得前辈的每一个眼神都是戏，学也学不够。现在他四十一了，老天，他根本没脸重新再看荧幕上自己二十几岁的样子。

 

他还带着点婴儿肥的、未整牙之前满脸荷尔蒙的二十几岁，那时候他笑，嘴角还不曾有法令纹。他常常会忘记自己已经和Chris结婚九年了。Sebastian疑惑，为什么Chris没有变过呢？Chris怎么就他妈的没有变过呢？

 

Austin和Emily是双胞胎。Austin棕发，蓝眼睛，门牙有点翘，Emily是浅一点的金褐色头发，眼珠的颜色是更浅的灰蓝。Emily最像他，但没过几年能走能跑了，那个跌跌撞撞又有点熊的小蛮劲儿——Sebastian完全能想到这是遗传了谁。

 

他在窗台上坐得身上发冷，才意识到天已经有点黑了，门外远远传来Chris叫女儿的声音，还有Emily和Austin的嬉笑，Dodger跟在后面跑来跑去的兴奋叫声。他活动了一下僵硬的脖子，站起身来去抽屉里翻一袋干巴巴的代餐粉。

 

 

6

他停下正在搅拌杯子的动作，有点不确定是否有人敲了门。

 

房间的门被从外面推开了，Austin毛茸茸的小脑袋从门缝里探进来，他把房间里的灯开得很暗，Austin那双蓝眼睛就在黑暗中闪着光。“Sebby，Chris叫了披萨。”

 

一定是Chris派他来的。

 

“听起来不错，” Sebastian走到Austin面前蹲下，“不过我现在在执行一个秘密食谱，所以，”他耸了耸肩，感觉胃部正在空荡荡地收缩，“快去吃吧，先生，只要别忘了平安夜你还要塞进那套礼服。”

 

但Austin只是撅着嘴不说话。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“你刚刚肚子在叫……”Austin皱着眉，指了指Sebastian，“你饿了。”

 

Sebastian赶忙去揉肚子，“我会吃的，我保证，我——”但是Austin一脸不相信，他突然有点焦躁，像是被人揪住了胸口，连声音也抬高了， “好了，好了Austin——去吃饭，好吗？”

 

Austin咬着嘴唇撇了撇嘴，然后转身飞跑下楼。

 

 

7

他们的第七个结婚纪念日，把刚满两岁的Austin和Emily丢到Chris的姐姐家然后去了那个西班牙海岛度假。

 

那个和Sebastian冠以同样名字的，他们相互求婚的地方。

 

其实他挺难理解由生活被逼入窘境的人性，他和Chris时隔七年故地重游，除了走到当年在背景板前牵手合影的海边大笑了一通之后，并没有什么特别感慨的感觉。

 

好像七年是一个众所周知的里程碑，又好像只是走到海边，踢了一脚温热的沙子。

 

“没有想到七年后还能再回来。”那个第七年的夏天他和Chris坐在离比斯开湾海岸不远的露天酒吧里，借着颜色有点暧昧的灯光，Chris正在用一支圆珠笔在餐巾纸上描画台卡上花体的西班牙语。

 

Sebastian端着酒杯，有点发愣。

 

“你没有发现你现在已经不喝Tequila Shot了吗？”男人凑上他的耳朵。

 

他浅浅笑了，盯着手里盛满红色液体和柠檬切块的杯子，“我现在也不抽烟了呀。”

 

男人没有回答，仰头喝光了杯子里柠檬味的红酒，站起身朝五颜六色的吧台走去。

 

他放下杯子，凑过去把Chris留在桌上的餐巾纸扒到眼前，发现那上面凌乱的花体字写的是Sebastián。

 

“Betty会搞定所有事的，只是有时候，我是说有时，她好像确实对你我的工作有些不满。”他们总是又聊回到两个刚会支支吾吾的孩子身上，哪怕是有个身材火辣的比基尼女郎隔着一张桌子频频向Chris抛媚眼的时候，男人还是一边灌着啤酒一边表达他对照顾Austin和Emily的保姆的看法，“我们同时进组的时间太长了，她认为这不太好。”

 

“但妈妈会来帮忙的。那也是实在没辙了不是吗，只有那一次——我感觉Emily看到你回来抱她都快被你吓哭了，”Sebastian手心里捏着那张写了他名字的餐巾纸，眼神飘向他旁边Chris的身后，“说真的，我觉得后面那个火辣无比的比基尼女孩像是眼睛要长在你屁股上了，宝贝儿。”

 

Chris扑哧笑出声，摇了摇头却并不正面回答，“Emily是你的蓝莓小甜心……”男人低沉的声音凑近了，近得要贴上他沾着红酒的嘴唇，“……以后会有成队的男人来把她从你手上抢走的，Daddy该怎么办？”

 

他被Chris的呼吸弄得直痒同时又想反驳这个怪诞的问题，但他无法回答。Chris侧过头，嘴唇一点点滑过他发烫的脸颊，然后紧贴上他带酒味的唇瓣，男人在那位比基尼女孩视线可及的范围内深深吻他。

 

 

8

Chris不高兴的时候简直连院子里的树都能察觉到。

 

Well，那就是Chris板着脸假装再也不跟Sebastian说话的时候。

 

像现在，Chris在浴室刮胡子，Sebastian找不到他的移动电源了，想问问男人有没有可能碰巧看到，但是站在浴室门口听电动剃须刀轻微的嗡嗡作响他就是没法开口。

 

所以Chris是在不高兴。

 

Sebastian和Chris从来不对外面讲起他们的家庭生活。仅有被拍到的一两次他和Chris带两个孩子去迪士尼乐园或是在街边停下买咖啡的街拍照里他和Chris都尽力护住两个小的，并且礼貌地要求对方删掉了正脸照。他已经做父亲五年了，从抱着狗拍画报到抱着小baby拍封面，Chris也一样，《名利场》的专访里写他们“浪子泊岸”，Chris就把这些话都念给Sebastian听。

 

“你是浪子还是我是浪子？”他觉得挺好笑的，“现在我跟你走进夜店明显那些妞们看你的多！”

 

“但是我会看你。”他丈夫把杂志丢进篮子，装模作样地抱着手臂打量他几眼，他那天穿着一件灯芯绒外套，棕色的领子显得人沧桑成熟不少，Chris走过去揉了一把他收拾得一丝不苟的头毛，“计较这个干嘛，反正浪子都姓Evans啦。”

 

Chris总有Chris的甜言蜜语，说了好多年也不嫌烦。有Austin和Emily以后他们几乎不会在晚上出门找乐子了。有时天气好，他们就去海边闲逛，Emily喜欢Chris抱着她坐在潮水涌过的地方，让一波波海浪打湿她小脸的时候尖叫着大笑。当Betty带两个小的玩沙子，他们就和朋友们坐在一起玩扑克牌。

 

其实Chris还会弹吉他唱歌。Chris有一把夏威夷吉他。Emily要听过她老爸给她唱完“Emily的每日晚安曲”才肯乖乖睡觉，假如Chris不在，她撒泼不愿意安静钻被窝的花招多得能让Sebastian头疼不已，不管念多少睡前故事都不管用。不知道是不是因为有这么熊的妹妹，Austin倒总是很有哥哥样子（Austin比Emily早出来几秒钟而已），但家里只有这么一个女孩，Emily只要一哭，三个男人就彻底没了辙。

 

Chris放在皮夹里的Emily一岁半时的照片几乎和Sebastian高中纪念册里被妈妈抱着瞪大了眼睛的那张一模一样，巧的是，Chris拍下这张女儿的照片的时候，抱着Emily的也是Sebastian的妈妈。

 

Emily一定会被狠狠宠坏的。Sebastian想的是，他们的宝贝女儿最终会出落为美艳不可方物的性感女神，倾倒众生再伤过无数男人的心，然后他和Chris就可以在头发开始花白的时候挽着女儿走红毯，哇哦，他就是站在人生巅峰的男人。

 

但是他目前五岁的性感女神仍执着于抱着足球尖叫疯跑，跑到自己把自己绊倒摔了一身土再站起来拍拍衣服傻笑，谁让她不开心，她就冲上去狠狠咬一口。如果Chris把她举得高高地骑在脖子上，她就咯咯笑个不停，像只永远不知忧愁为何物的小哈士奇。

 

 

“移动电源在我车里，等下我给你拿。”男人打理好自己从浴室里出来，经过他身边的时候没头没脑冒出来一句。这打断了他虚无缥缈的走神。

 

“……哦。”

 

Sebastian知道Chris在不高兴些什么。他想告诉Chris不要不开心了。但是Chris好像有事急着出门的样子，在客厅里匆忙地走来走去收拾东西。Sebastian歪着头看着Chris忙碌的背影看了半天，张了张嘴，究竟不知道说些什么。

 

他回过头来，发现自己正站在浴室镜子前面。而镜子里的人是个眼神发怔两颊瘦得深深凹陷的中年男人，眼尾带着疲惫不堪的纹路，满脸胡渣。

 

Sebastian转了转脸，检查最近的减重效果，离圣诞节还有两个礼拜，目前进度基本达标，他满意地扯了扯嘴角，给自己露出一个看上去尽量像“中年危机渴望精神出轨”的无聊透顶的笑。

 

 

9

他可以理解一点点关于精神出轨的部分。因为对于情感忠诚这样的界定是完全模糊的。人有好奇心和耐心，也有丧失好奇和耐性的一天，他也不能完全承认自从和Chris在一起之后就再也不想看女人的屁股，Chris也一样，所以最后就是，他们两个一起看女人的屁股。

 

他们还年轻的时候总喜欢说那些毫无遮拦的下流玩笑，每个眼神里都是欲言又止，那让他开心，做爱是两个人把心里的爱都说完了还唯恐对方不相信的另一种不得不进行的表达。就像不做会死。但其实并不，谁离开谁都不会死，明目张胆地看一眼女人的屁股也不会死，只是Sebastian明白自己现在根本不需要去做这些事而已。

 

Chris有工作或者出差不在家的时候，他就毫无怨言地留下来，推掉工作在家带两个小的哪怕是一整个月天天如此，反过来Chris也一样。老天啊Sebastian现在可是能一大早爬起来烤曲奇饼的那种爸爸，要知道他之前只精通怎么兑伏特加或者弄解酒的柠檬茶。

 

他可以娴熟地处理一切，从检查Austin和Emily的家庭作业到记住一百六十页台词。他还是能和Austin紧挨着坐在琴凳上四手联弹小星星变奏曲的爸爸，Austin的手还小，只能跨六个半白键，弹出来的乐句总是带点稚嫩的缓慢和零乱，但Sebastian却感觉之前自己从未发现巴赫G大调小步舞曲原来是这样动听。

 

Austin和Emily刚从医院抱回家的时候他俩觉得每个夜晚都是世界末日，即便是有妈妈们的相助也快要团团转到脑子炸掉。可真的等到两个小的会走会说了，他们又常常突然想起Austin还叼着奶嘴包尿布的时候发生的糗事——Sebastian最喜欢讲Chris抱着吃饱了奶粉就是不打嗝的Austin在屋里来来回回地走直到手臂抽筋的故事——或者是Emily从只会嗷嗷哭个不停开始，那双小拳头捣上爸爸们的胸口就不是一般疼。

 

任谁能把这些记忆偷走再替换呢，任谁也不能。任谁抛来青眼或橄榄枝，他最想过的生活就是和Chris在一起，做孩子的父亲和男人的丈夫，结婚九年从未想过要放弃这点。Sebastian将左手无名指凑到眼前，轻轻亲吻了套在手指上磨得熠熠发光的结婚戒指。

 

 

10

假如，只是假如，像Modern Family里面，大家轮流坐在沙发上对着镜头吐露心声，哦Sebastian可以想着那个情景笑出声来。

 

“Chris其实就是个长不大的男孩，”（他的丈夫扭过头看了他一眼表示不可思议）“我的意思是，他和Emily，哦天呐，无恶不作。感恩节他带着Emily和姐姐家的那两个小家伙在车库里玩彩弹枪，要知道Emily跑两步就能把自己跌倒！结果Emmy的头发……呃，糟透了，不得不给她剪短。”

 

（Chris接过话）“我想我必须说，我们从一开始就完全没有办法去竞赛我们两个到底谁更像个放学去打游戏不肯回家的高中生，男人都这样，真的——他们大部分都只关心球赛，拉拉队和胸部。但当你呆在家里的时候正是你最放松安心的时刻，所以我喜欢和孩子们呆着，和家人在一起，不管是在院子里玩得浑身是土还是我们一起做纸杯蛋糕，看卡通片，玩扑克牌……我不知道除了这个还有什么对我来说更加重要。哦别看他对着镜头这样其实Sebby的鬼主意可多了，真的，”（Chris看Sebastian）“别假装那次感恩节大战毁了我一件上衣的人不是你！你简直逮着我疯狂扫射啊！”（Chris和Sebastian大笑，Sebastian戳Chris的手臂）

 

“当然我们都有特别受不了对方的某一个瞬间，”（Chris咧嘴微笑）“那可能是很微小的细节，或许是，你终于意识到你的爱人伴侣是多么该死的固执，你们并不总是像上天注定的那样事事心灵相通，你们为了一件小事唠叨个不停，给自己设置那些凭空出来的底线，这可能会令人失望——但一秒钟过去你会发现你还是爱他，真的，你就是那么爱他。哦但是我得说Sebby是真的，非常，固执，在我们一起开车出去的时候——不管在哪里当他坚持他的路线时基本连导航系统都无视的。”

 

“哦得了吧，你是想说上次一起去那家西班牙菜餐厅错过预定时间的事吗？那明明是因为你们玩得太疯结果Dodger一直抽风咬Austin的鞋子搞得我们出门太晚，才不是因为我绕了路！”（Sebastian转头申辩，Chris一脸“now you see”的表情）

 

“五年前我们在波士顿买了房子，之后就一直在这里。Chris和我都不喜欢Austin和Emily受太多外界关注，我们觉得搬到波士顿是无比正确的选择，而且这儿离姐姐和妈妈很近，我们有更多时间聚在一起。Dodger原本是Chris从片场捡回来的。一开始我们并不想真的让Dodger成为家庭成员，因为，you know，因为我们之前有East了（Sebastian抿嘴，把手放在Chris的膝头），对于Chris还有我来说很难因为我们都是非常非常爱狗狗的人。但Austin真的很喜欢它，Emily也喜欢。我觉得有它在，我们是更完整的一个整体，他们会很开心，我们当然想让他们开心，尽管，哦尽管Dodger真的超级能添乱。”

 

“我总是觉得Chris这么多年都没有变过，Chris就是Chris，爱跟我讲那个洋葱火烈鸟和酸黄瓜的荤段子，依旧这么身材火辣刮不刮胡子都是个超级大帅哥，时不时硬要拉上我再重温一遍Before三部曲。我们现在会谈论在结婚之前显得有些……“越线”的那些话题，大部分是家庭，而不再是自己如何，我们决定要settle down之前其实也都在摇摆不定地等待，唯恐自己一不小心会触碰到男人对于婚姻“恐惧”的那个部分。但是真的它发生了，而且这样的生活变成了一种恒定的惊喜。当然它看上去日复一日，一成不变，我们也会有很多分歧，争执但不互相指责，因为我们知道那个出发点都是为了对方。

 

Chris喜欢在相当安静的环境阅读，而我？我读小说会念出声。我们一起玩Clash of Clans会吵架，因为我想要花点钱舒舒服服地把Game Center里讨厌的家伙全部推平但Chris就是丝毫不愿意在游戏上花钱买钻石的那种，他认为那是耻辱。我们都有完全不同的一部分习惯和性格，我们享受自己的那部分空间，当然也愿意为了对方而改变。哦比如当我给我的账号买过钻石以后（Sebastian挑眉指了指Chris）我的丈夫就变成了玩得最欢的那个，还有，他现在也会让我念一章《贼城》给他听。我们一起分享的部分总是电影。哦在电影上我真的再也找不到比Chris更懂我的人了，即使是Martin Scorsese，我们可以用导演的名字玩接龙游戏玩上一个下午，看几集Friends，还有我们都会在工作上非常忠实地给对方建议，挺老派的，哈？”

 

（Chris低头笑，转了转无名指上的戒指）

 

“或许再过几年，我们都没什么心情玩这些游戏，可能他说Linklater我会以为他在重设路由器。那时候Austin和Emily上小学，发现自己家有两个爸爸而其中一个还是美国队长。（“另一个是冬日战士”，Chris补充）他们会进入青春期，开始叛逆，那个时候搞不好会有一打男生追着小Emily屁股后面跑，而Austin说不定会跟别人打架，会觉得弹钢琴很不酷……到时候我们就有得头疼了。这个世界和九年前比有什么是真正变好了的吗？Well，我不知道，我只是知道，不管过多久、不管它会不会变好，我都要尽全力爱护他们，我爱他们。”

 

（Chris凑近Sebastian耳边说了句什么，他们同时大笑，镜头出画面。）

 

（画面黑，Sebastian画外音）“你问Chris刚刚对我说了什么？Well，他说，I am with you till the end of the line.”

 

 

11

Sebastian已经换上了睡衣，半躺在床上捧着iPad看剧本。夜已经很深了，他刚刚再一次检查了行李，确保自己带齐了东西，又从衣柜里翻出来几件旧衣服塞进背包，然后才放心地换上睡衣准备上床睡觉。

 

走廊上传来关门的轻响，然后是脚步声，门被推开了，Sebastian抬头，看见男人揉着脸走进卧室。

 

“明天是圣诞节演出的彩排，Austin很紧张，睡不着觉，”Chris声音温柔地解释，“我们的小战士总是害怕自己弹得不够好。”

 

Sebastian笑了，“所以你跟他谈了？”

 

“哦当然了，”男人走到桌边给自己倒了一点酒，“我得让他知道Sebby教出来的孩子怎么可能弹得不够好呢，他最崇拜你了。”

 

“哦你最好别这么夸我……”他笑着摇头，指尖漫无目的地轻轻划着iPad屏幕，“我都不知道是应该脸红还是该对我老妈感到抱歉了，真的。”

 

Chris抬了抬眉毛，没说话，倚着桌边一点点抿着杯子里的威士忌。Chris还穿着白天在家的那件深蓝色长袖衫，外面套了件红色的旧帽衫，下面是万年不变的UnderArmour运动裤。为了新片剃去胡须的他看起来还是那个二十岁出头的波士顿男孩，名叫Johnny的霹雳火，永远也改不了随便揪出衣柜里的衣服就穿，Sebastian笑，不能移开自己始终落在男人身上的目光。

 

“说真的，Honey，你这几天没有照过镜子吗？”Chris仰头喝光最后一口酒，走到床边坐下。

Sebastian随手把属于男人的那套睡衣丢到他身边，“……你想说什么？”

 

“我只是想确保你知道你现在瘦成什么样子了，老天啊，”Chris扯掉一只上衣袖子，停下来注视着他，好看的眉头皱紧了，“你已经瘦到脸颊完全凹陷进去了知道吗？我以为你想朝着Frankie那个方向发展来着，你——嘿！”

 

但他在发呆——他在盯着他丈夫上身光裸的肌肉线条发呆，目光呆滞显然脑子已经和听力跑远了，Chris叹了口气，丢下手里的衣服凑过去拍了拍他的脸，“——Sebastian你他妈再不认真听我说话我要把你赶去和Dodger一起睡了，说到做到。”

 

“哦——抱歉啦Chris，因为你太他妈火辣了，”Sebastian回过神来，仰起脸嘻嘻笑着舔了舔嘴唇，削瘦的脸颊立刻绷出几条显得疲惫的笑纹，“过来，帅哥，就不能忘了这个话题吗你又要有好几天见不到你老公了不来好好亲热一下？”

 

男人又好气又好笑地耸了耸肩，踢掉裤子跌进床垫，“你真是脸皮越来越厚了。”

 

“喂喂喂，睁开眼睛看看好吗，我穿着衣服，你却脱光了，”他拍了拍Chris的脸颊，“到底是谁不要脸？”

 

Chris不理他，扑腾了几下钻进被子，他丈夫冰凉的脚掌立刻贴上他的小腿，刺得他倒吸一口气，Sebastian却咯咯笑着，蹬着脚把Chris往一边挤。他闻到男人身上带一点点酒味的温暖气息，还有Chris宽厚的背覆盖了他的，手臂绕过他身侧整个搂住了他去夺他手里的iPad，天呐，Chris身上好暖，Sebastian想，像个小太阳。他在男人怀里转身，硬要把腿挤进Chris光着的大腿间，而Chris英俊无比的脸就清晰在他眼底，他可以看到他在光线下泛蓝的虹膜每一丝变幻的颜色，男人带着热度的呼吸拂过他脸旁。

 

“……别以为我不知道你在想什么，”男人把脸埋进他颈窝，手上却攥紧了他正要探进他内裤的手腕，“就算你今天晚上打算把我榨干也别想转移话题，Sebby，”Chris的声音听起来相当认真，“而且我听到你的肚子在叫唤了。”

 

他的手指就停在Chris的内裤边缘，声音有点沮丧。“你在生我的气？”

 

“我的老天啊，Baz，我隔着衣服都能感觉到你的肋骨，”男人把手放上他身侧，“我没生你的气，我只是很担心你，还有Austin和Emily，我们很担心你。”

 

“哦你不如说还有Dodger也很担心我——你是个演员同时还是个导演啊Christopher，”他在男人搂着他的臂弯里挣了一下，咬着嘴唇，“我知道你们是关心我，但是我以为你能懂的——还用得着多说吗？拜托，你希望我做到最好的，不是吗？我已经错过Woody Allen了！”

 

“但是非要这样把自己弄得一团糟吗？”Chris松开他，叹气，“我从来没见过你看起来这么憔悴过，听着，你给自己太大压力了，我帮你录小样的时候你表现得已经非常完美了Sebastian，哪怕不是这个角色还有另外两个也都很适合你啊！照这样下去我真怀疑你会开着车昏过去或者，哦我真的不应该对这件事多费口舌的是吗？”

 

Chris现在正相当不高兴。Sebastian完全了解这个状况，他正在不高兴，并且剃光了胡子之后Chris的忧虑比以前更加明显了。他伸手去安抚地摸了摸男人的手臂，“我想是这样的Chris……”Sebastian艰难地抿了抿嘴唇，“我很抱歉。”

 

但Chris不说话。Chris看着他有点焦急又讨好的神情不说话，他们鼻尖抵着鼻尖。Sebastian能感觉到Chris的手指缓慢而深刻地一根根抚摸过包覆在一层肌肉下的肋骨，他忍不住闭上眼睛，像是本能在黑暗中描摹男人手心的温度，深沉的呼吸，依旧像个少年般的笑，焦急时皱紧的眉头。直到他视网膜上残存的光点开始连接成一片斑斓。

 

然后他就这样在Chris怀里睡着了，还有点委屈地撇着嘴角。

 

 

12

Sebastian第二天离开的时候天还没亮，Chris在他身边睡得很沉，他尽了最大的努力没有惊动他，也没有惊动两个孩子。只有打开门的时候，Dodger从它的窝里默默爬起来，屁颠屁颠地跟着他到了门口。

 

他离开最久的时间是将近一个月，进组拍戏，还是外景。那时候Austin和Emily才两岁，Sebastian完全变成了那种每天晚上要看无数遍Chris发过来的两个小鬼头的照片、把手机抱在怀里才能睡得好觉的家长。而且因为他总是有事没事看手机，他已经借遍了组里每一位同事的移动电源，这个梗还被当作笑料在发布会上讲个不停。

 

是呀，Sebastian的手机壁纸当然是两个小鬼。现在的这一张是去年万圣节派对上，扮成迷你冬兵的Emily和扮迷你洛基的Austin捧了一大堆糖果的合影，唯一有一点不太对头的是，左边袖子缠满了银色胶带纸涂着颗红星的Emily开心得过了头，咧嘴笑得露出了她缺了一颗的门牙。

 

Sebastian严重怀疑他家的两个小鬼头应该是北美地区拥有最多美国队长系列周边的五岁小孩。Austin和Emily从爬行服时期开始就对星盾图案相当警觉，特别是Austin，他要他所有的东西都是星盾图案，从小毯子到奶嘴，假如你递给他的不是他的星盾小碗，他就会生气然后把汤舀得满桌都是。而Emily，哦，她从会说话起就一直发誓她要和她的Bucky熊结婚。

 

还有他最喜欢的一张照片，也是他那个几乎相当于已经完全荒废的Instagram账号最后更新的内容。那是Austin和Emily还能被他们的老爸揣在身上的时候，Chris独自带着两个小鬼头去吃饭被狗仔拍到了，照片上他胡子拉碴的丈夫刚停好车下来，一手抱牢了女儿一手正要去牵车里的儿子。那天的小Emily穿了条蓝裙子，配玫红色连裤袜，趴在她Daddy的肩头只露出一个后脑勺，稀疏的卷毛在头顶被扎成一撮炮仗一样的小辫子。

 

Sebastian在照片下面写：

 

Girls,永远不要相信爸爸的时尚嗅觉。#留给她10年后再看#父女忠告

 

 

13

已经记不清是小时候的哪一个下午，他开始弹厌了巴赫，偷偷翻出妈妈的肖邦，一个音符一个音符地试图连成乐句。但乐谱太难，他只能努力辨认出头几个小节，直到他翻到谱子的其中一页，磕磕绊绊终于弹出了第一段的旋律，缓慢而深情，他开心，一遍遍重复再重复。

 

Sebastian还清楚地记得乐谱抬头写着的深蓝色圆珠笔字迹，Étude No. 3 in E Major,Op.10: dur Lento ma non troppo，也就是《离别曲》。

 

在那之后他和妈妈离开了康斯坦察，搬到了维也纳。他不再喜欢练琴，妈妈的新工作很忙，不能像以前那样总是让他坐上琴凳手把手带他开一支新的练习曲，也不能带着他到自己的课上，把他安置在琴房的最后一排听她如何给学生上课。他开始从书里认识宇宙，为那些名字神秘的星云深深着迷，想象夹杂在电视机卡通片与窗外放课后的嘈杂声中，琴房里传来的若有若无的练习曲旋律如同身处平流层目睹的潮水般的云层与光束，安静而奇幻。

 

Sebastian取自Johann Sebastian Bach，他常常在处理工作的周末，浇院子里草坪的早晨，将要带Dodger出去散步的傍晚听到Austin练习的琴声。而当他闭上眼睛，那仿佛是瞬间回到康斯坦察的家里，琴凳的皮革表面还带着温度，空旷琴房里的音阶，有风刮过吹翻了乐谱，松散的鞋带，边缘揉皱了的五线谱抬头蓝紫色的笔迹，离别曲，所有的一切像是被捕捉进一只透明玻璃罐子，万物静默如谜。

 

 

14

离圣诞节还有四天，纽约阴冷，Sebastian在开完最后一个会的疲惫下午接到Chris的电话。

 

手机震动到将近二十秒他才能找到一间吸烟室把电话接起来，“抱歉这么晚接我刚刚结束会议，”他说话的声音还有点喘，“什么事？”

 

“——老天啊Emmy不要再追Dodger了拿上你的装备包我们就快要迟到了——嘿，是我，”Chris听上去相当焦急，“我正要送Emmy去棒球训练顺便再去车检，你是把我的驾照也带走了吗为什么我找遍了房间也找不到？”

 

“OK Chris冷静，喘口气，把她还有她装备包弄到车上去，如果我没有猜错你应该找一下车里——”Sebastian的语速也被Chris带得急迫起来，吸烟室里的另外一个伙计回头看了他一眼，“你要去车检？你已经把保险和什么其他玩意儿都找出来了吗？”

 

“是啊所有的东西除了驾照，我一直以为是放在我的包里——OK Emmy我们该走了——”电话那头传来他们下楼的脚步声，Dodger挽留的叫唤，还有他女儿响亮的笑，“别挂，我需要到车里找一下跟你确认。”

 

“好吧，”Sebastian摸了摸鼻子，电话夹在一侧肩膀，开始从衣服口袋里掏耳机线，“我可以顺便跟你说说工作的事，Aus是又去Ronny家玩了吗？”

 

“不，你儿子在家乖乖练琴，自从那天彩排他表现得相当不赖之后，”Sebastian听见Chris的回答夹杂着波士顿的冷风吹进手机话筒，“他现在在练新的曲子了，为他骄傲——天呐Honey你居然还穿着拖鞋算了算了上来再换吧——Emmy没换鞋就出门了我真是一秒钟没看着她就这样——等我一分钟。”

 

“OK，”他偷偷笑了，默默地把耳机塞进耳朵，经纪人在吸烟室外面向他招手，他也赶忙推门走了出去，指指耳朵做了个口型，“是Chris的电话。”

 

“所以，你刚刚要跟我说工作？”Chris那边瞬间静了下来，Sebastian猜测那是他们已经坐进了车里。

 

“是啊……开过会之后又有变化了，”Sebastian跟在经纪人身后一路朝电梯走去，“他们想让我和Leo调换角色，其实我也不太满意那个老年妆，但是这样的话之前的几十磅就算——咻。”他响亮地吹了个口哨。

 

“哇哦。所以，这是变成男一号了？”Chris的声音兴奋起来，“老天我找到驾照了，在座位下面，一定是我拿包的时候掉出来的。”

 

Emily稚嫩的声音夹在他们的通话当中，“我们可以走了吗Chris？我还想吃冰淇淋……”

 

“快送她去吧，”Sebastian忍不住插嘴，脸上带着笑，“我要进电梯了，晚会儿联系。”

 

“好的，晚会儿联系，我让Emmy跟你说再见——”

 

Sebastian向电梯挪动着步子，电话另一边嘈杂地停顿了一秒，然后他听到他女儿甜蜜响亮的问候，“Bye Daddy！”

 

“Bye-bye honey！”

 

 

15

他在路口等Anthony出现，一边把手揣在外套口袋里一边冷得直跺脚。夜晚的城市被节日将近的气氛覆盖了，到处都是的彩灯和圣诞节促销灯箱照得有些刺眼，他掏出手机来检查邮箱，百无聊赖地一封封删掉垃圾邮件。

 

没过一会儿，有出租车在他面前停下了，他抬头，看见他的黑人哥们儿笑着跟他打招呼。

 

“真他妈冷啊，”Anthony关上车门走过来跟Sebastian拥抱，脸上是兴奋的笑容，拳头拍上两个人厚实的外套发出响声，“操啊你怎么瘦成这个鬼样？！是Chris不给你吃饭还是你家保姆罢工？”

 

“噗——”他喷笑出声，退开两步低头看了看自己，“有这么夸张吗，老兄？”

 

“哦得了吧就是有这么夸张，”Anthony皱着眉毛连连摇头，“我差点认不出来你了——你身上还有肉吗我怀疑你现在跟Sabrina一样重。”

 

“为了工作，”他只好耸肩，“Sabrina好吗？”

 

他们并肩走在热闹的街头，时不时有人飞快地与他们擦肩而过，Anthony让开路人转过头来和他说话，“她挺好，还跟我念叨了几句想念你和Chris，除了现在有个三年级男孩追着她不放她可快烦死了。”

 

“哦女孩儿们啊！”Sebastian大笑，他们在路口转弯，“我打赌等Emily上学以后会麻烦一百倍。”

 

Anthony笑着拍上他的肩，“我只是担心那些小男生们，以后该怎么对付Emmy的两个超级大帅哥爸爸！Austin和Chris都好吗？”

 

“他们好得很……”Sebastian在那家他再熟悉不过的餐厅招牌下面停住脚步，“来吧伙计，就是这儿。”

 

 

“Austin在家准备他的圣诞节表演，他要给合唱弹钢琴伴奏，Emmy还是老样子，现在她见到你八成会扑上来抱着你的腿就咬，”Sebastian掂着杯子喝了一口酒，餐厅里弥漫着摇摆爵士风格的圣诞节歌曲，“Chris，哦Chris，下次他来你们再碰面吧，不过你可能会错过他现在把胡子剃掉的样子了，我真他妈怀疑当初拍《美国队长》的时候是真的给这家伙打了什么神秘黑科技血清。”

 

“哈哈哈……你可真舍得夸他，不觉得哥现在也跟那时候一样帅吗？”他的黑人哥们儿摆了个搞怪的表情，“可是一眨眼Sabrina都升四年级了……真不敢相信我们第一次在片场八卦Chris跟Sandra Bullock的时候我还没跟她妈妈约会。”

 

“天呐别再说了哥们儿，”Sebastian皱着眉摆了摆手，“Miss the good old days,uh?”

 

他们都笑了，像每一个四十岁出头的男人都会的那样，露出缅怀又追忆的笑容。餐厅一角的乐队暂时停下了演奏，一位黑人女歌手走上台，调试了一下麦克风，开始唱一支有关圣诞节、下雪和回忆的歌。Sebastian歪着头专注地听了一会儿，有服务生走过来为他和Anthony添酒。他和老朋友弯了弯嘴角，伸手碰杯。

 

离开纽约到波士顿定居曾经耗费了他所有的精力以及决心。他第一次在Marvel的会上见到Chris Evans本人，第一次跟男人醉醺醺地滚进他的公寓，第一个晚上在对方的住处过夜。他们偶遇的健身房，室内篮球场，偷情的淋浴间，买下一大盒乐高Death Star的玩具店。在Chris不在身边的深夜，他狂奔过的街道，绝望的沙发和天花板，Anthony的酒吧，一起看日落的中央公园……第九年，第无数次与这些瞬间重遇，Sebastian 甚至都清楚每一秒钟的记忆里Chris的样子。他不敢与这些道别。

 

不仅仅是离开这座城市。去了解一个人，与他共同开始婚姻，开始一个家庭，从两个人到四个人，到彼此的大家族，铭记他的习惯，喜好，熟悉他后背上每一颗细小的痣点，腰侧胸口的每一处刺青。他左耳的耳洞，眼角的细纹，他抱着刚出生还皱皱巴巴的Austin和Emily隔着无菌服也要亲吻自己的那个笑脸，当他生气，他沮丧，他低垂的细密的眼睫，他迎着阳光冲自己勾起嘴角时眼底变幻的蓝。

 

 

还有十年后的吻，十年中的每一个吻，每一个圣诞节与他在餐桌前交换一个祝福的拥抱，这一切，都是这个名叫Sebastian的家伙所有的爱，和时间。

 

因为减重计划Sebastian真的已经有段日子没喝过酒了，不知道为什么，整个晚上他都没怎么说话但却喝得有点晕乎乎的，冲着Anthony一直傻笑摇头，要么就是撇着嘴，一脸“我不开心”。最后他的黑人哥们儿拿他彻底没辙，只好在和Chris通过电话之后把这家伙塞进出租车送回了他们在纽约的公寓。

 

 

16

Sebastian是被冻醒的。

 

他整个人倒在沙发里，浑身僵硬，关节发麻，房间里漆黑一片，只有他的手机在身边不依不饶地执着闪光。

 

Shit.

 

他伸手捞过手机查看，电话已经断了，适应了黑暗的视线被屏幕的光亮刺得酸痛，等他看清楚了，他才发现手机上有超过十几通来自Chris的未接来电。

 

深夜两点钟。Sebastian抹了一把脸，深深吐气，然后拨通了Chris号码。

 

“醒了？”

 

“对啊，刚醒……”他模糊地嘟囔，一边颤巍巍站起身子朝浴室走，“Tony都跟你说过了？”

 

“嗯哼。”Chris听起来有点疲惫的困意，“你完了，醉醺醺的小浑球，等你回来我要彻底跟你算账，你就等着吧。”

 

“因为你是对的，你他妈是对的，笨蛋，你总是对的……”他语无伦次，盯着开始溢出热水的浴缸，“对不起，真的。”

 

“嘿，Sebby，”男人的声音就像九年前时一样温柔低沉地钻进他的耳朵，“不要说对不起，没有对不起，你知道的。”

 

没有任何原因，站在Chris的公寓里，那个他们总爱在里面胡搞一通的浴缸，一起通宵拼乐高的客厅，九年后没有Chris在身边的深夜，莫名其妙到仿佛是走路撞上了墙壁，Sebastian拼命咽下喉间涌起的哽咽，“I know, ”他拇指蹭了蹭眼角，“I know. ”

 

有什么是这九年里，Chris真的改变过的吗？Sebastian不知道，想不出，他回忆起过去，像是有巨大的被称为感慨的玩意儿横在现在的他和过去的他当中，哪怕是样貌，他削瘦，疲惫，憔悴，眼尾的皱褶和嘴角的纹路。十年前他和Chris站在被闪光灯包围的红毯上，各怀心事地看镜头微笑，背后的手指勾缠在一起，那时候他是那样害怕又那样有恃无恐。

 

他让自己埋进滚烫的热水，仿佛是男人的怀抱将自己包围。

 

 

17

他们搬到波士顿以后，Chris在纽约的公寓成了他们到这里处理工作时过夜的地方。有很多个机会他们本可以抛掉手里这套房子，但他们从没想过这么做，而且即便是空着大半年也会定期叫人来打扫干净。

 

他洗完了澡，把自己收拾好，带着无比精神的大脑滚上床垫。

 

这里一直是老样子。天花板的纹路，已经被停掉的有线电视，沙发摆放的位置。那时候他到Chris这儿来把烟塞得到处都是的柜子，浅色的地砖，他们滚在冰凉的地板上打架，亲吻，做爱。

 

嘿Chris，你知道吗，我突然意识到我得到了Martin Scorsese电影里Leo的那个角色，但我并没有想象中那么激动。他靠在床头，手上有一搭没一搭地来回推着床头柜的抽屉。我喝了酒，但我真的没有喝醉。

 

为什么呢？

 

他叹气，捋了捋湿漉漉的头发，头枕在矮柜的边缘，盯着这个有些旧的桃木色抽屉发呆。

 

他们曾经是末日寻欢的酒神。如果有人问Sebastian，末日之后是什么，他会怎么回答？哦，他会笑笑，就是他那种眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，被Chris形容为可爱的笑容。

 

抽屉被他毫无意识的动作推出了滑轨砸在地摊上，乒呤乓啷一阵乱响打断了Sebastian的跑神，他赶紧坐起来去收拾弄出来的一地狼藉。

 

掉在地上的一堆杂物里，他发现了一支手机。

 

 

18

Sebastian不知道该感谢谁，苹果公司的黑科技，他丈夫的健忘症，还是他万能的移动电源，总之，这支属于八年前Chris的手机在他不懈努力的充电和鼓捣之下，被打开了。

 

操啊，他突然就来了兴致，抱着这个显得相当厚重的玩意儿咧嘴直笑。但是第一个问题出现了，他没有Chris的指纹，也没有Chris的开机密码。

 

但这个难不倒他，Chris的生日，和他自己的生日，呃，果不其然是后者。

 

他稍微吐槽了一下当时的iOS操作界面，窄小的屏幕，图标上方触目惊心的红色提醒数字，但最后他还是忍不住点开了那个右上角有300+提醒的邮箱图标。

 

草稿箱里，有一封邮件是这样开头的：

 

我想在一列火车上遇见你，维也纳的夏，艳阳高照，你说德语，喉音低沉，你在读小说……

 

他的心脏猛地跳动了，他往下划，看到所有的未填写收件人的草稿邮件，时间都是十年前。例如还有这样的开头：

 

我想我会和你搭讪的第一句话是，茨威格是不是比普鲁斯特更好读一些？你会挑我的毛病，挑起眉毛，你瞪大眼睛的时候可爱……

 

他瞪大了眼睛，长久地读着每一封草稿，丝毫未感觉到眼眶酸涩，他读，嗫嗫地念出声，你睡着了，眉头紧皱，你悲伤。我就想象你的梦。

 

为什么你总是在睡着的时候皱眉？我希望你开心，永远都开心，在我想你的时候也一直都开心。

 

直到他读到，你又坐在沙发的另一头发呆了，你的沙发会被你坐出个坑来。你抽了我们干第一回之后的第三支烟，你这么抽烟以后会勃起困难的。但我还是该死的喜欢看你抽烟的样子。你会知道，坐在你旁边的这个人，正在你或许永远都不会知道的情况下，写着你永远都不会收到（也不会回复）的短信吗？这个人是Chris Evans啊。

 

“老天啊……这是……”Sebastian惊讶地失声。这是Chris的短信。

 

这是十年前，是他还未曾回复一条“我也想你”之前，他躺在自己公寓的床上以为自己要坠入深渊之前，他意识到自己心里那些无法说出口的甜蜜的毒瘤之前，在每一次他挣脱Chris的触碰，每一次他们做爱又分开，每一次，男人坐在离他不远的沙发另一头，低下头摆弄手机，他以为，那是他在和女朋友发短信或是处理公务或是什么别的事情的时候，Chris写下的未曾发送给他的短信。

 

 

19

四十一岁的Sebastian在离圣诞节还有三天的午夜，一个人把自己蒙进枕头大声哽咽。

 

后来他说，那是他除了在自己三十岁出头被Chris表白之前误以为自己失恋那次大哭之后第一次独自流泪。

 

他呜咽着抽泣，像个滑稽的、终于找到了失而复得的礼物的男孩，他手里还握着一支样式老旧的手机。手机屏幕发出的光芒有点暗下去了，但还是能辨认出字迹，那是一条未发送的草稿邮件，内容只有简短的一行字，那上面写着：

 

别再瘦了。

 

 

20

“我今年的圣诞礼物是新的小马宝莉棒球手套，Chris送的，Sebby送的是……裙子，又是裙子。”（Emily扁扁嘴，手里揪着圣诞树上的星星装饰）“我想要……我不知道，我想要和我的Bucky熊结婚。”

 

（镜头转向Austin，他立刻整理头发）“圣诞礼物是新的Air Jordan，很酷，Sebby送的……保密。”（Dodger溜到Austin脚边蹭他的裤腿）

 

“汪汪——汪！”（Dodger冲镜头叫）

 

（镜头转到Sebastian，正在从烤箱里端出烤盘）

 

“嘿，一点私密时间，OK？”（镜头对Chris，小声）“我知道那家伙都想些什么，哼，但是，其实我想说，如果问我九年后的现在，哦不，十年，十年后的现在，假如我再一次认识Sebastian，再一次与他合作那部影片，我是不是还会像十年前那样，had a crush on him，去敲他房间的门……”（Chris低头）“我会。我当然会。我会再一次爱上他，哪怕等了九年，我还一样是会爱他，他是第一个也是唯一一个让我觉得与我心灵相通的人。我们经历了很多事，改变了很多，我们都不再年轻，我知道我是个过于emotional的家伙但，这不是一时的感性，我从不后悔我的选择。”（Chris看镜头，笑）

 

（画面黑，Chris旁白）“我爱你，Sebastian，哪怕这个世界并不存在，哪怕再十年过去，这个世界依旧不会变好，但我会在这个世界里永远爱你。”

 

-END-


End file.
